


【knfm♀】顾盼生辉

by yoiich



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: F/M, R-18, 单方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: 食用前注意：*是knfm♀，fm单方性转，风子ちゃん*R有*非现背，制作人x大模特如果可以接受，请继续阅读！
Relationships: nakajima kento/kikuchi fuma
Kudos: 13





	【knfm♀】顾盼生辉

【knfm♀】顾盼生辉

\--

鸩酒易饮。

\---

中岛听说公司最近与一位模特签了新的合约，大概是要为前不久签下的香水广告拍摄一个cm——至于为何是听说，根本原因在于，他并不负责这次的对接和企划，仅是听同事在闲散聊天里细碎说起一两句。  
他听了并无想法，也并不想深究同事为何兴奋。他对娱乐圈保持着不接近也不排斥的纯粹工作伙伴关系，意外地倒是得到了合作过的艺人的一致好评。  
最令他哭笑不得的是，艺人们都喜欢他，但喜欢也分多种类型，能保持良好工作关系继续合作的，赞扬他的处事方式的，自然也有想和他发展更近一步关系的。他对邀约保持着十动然拒的态度，对他感兴趣的人却一点也没少。  
“中岛太冷淡了。”  
他听过不少这样的评价。  
表面上看上去温柔好相处，其实是个说一不二，对自己的判定标准绝不退让的人。  
进娱乐圈工作本来就是意外，一路顺风顺水地从场记开始变成电视台策划，后来又被挖角到这家公司，除去满足他可以看到各式美人——纯粹是欣赏艺术品的心态——这一点乐趣以外，他并不觉得这个职业有何让世间艳羡“可以接触艺人”的好处。  
因为不感兴趣啊。  
所以因此才无害又吸引人啊。  
从根本上说只是不感兴趣罢了。  
所以如果中岛感兴趣的话呢？  
那也要有感兴趣的对象才行啊。  
嘁。  
他清楚地记得同事放下酒杯对他翻了个白眼。  
你真是个怪人。  
他笑眯眯地应，是啊，我也这么觉得。  
说得好听点叫做洁身自好，说的难听就叫做不近人情。  
同事把酒杯往吧台上一砸，老板再给我来杯杜松子酒！  
他拦都拦不及，眼睁睁看着又一杯浅金色的液体被同事吞进肚。  
我跟你说你这样迟早要栽个大跟头，总会有人来让你栽跟头的…太可恶了！中岛你太可恶了！我对你还讨厌不起来！  
是是是，你该回家了，我给夫人打过电话了。  
最后以他把同事塞进出租车告终。  
第二天到公司就看到昨天一起喝酒的同事神采奕奕地布置工作，昨天喝得烂醉竟然今天还这么有精神，他不禁有点好奇。  
风子小姐要来啦。  
一旁的同事们见他一脸探究，好心给他解释。  
中岛君最近在负责别的企划，大概没有心思关注这边的企划案吧。  
啊…是那位有名的…  
他若有所思地点点头。  
咦？  
这下轮到同事诧异了。  
他歪头，表示自己不明白是哪里让人不解。  
我以为…中岛君是从来不会关注这些的？  
哪些？  
风子小姐，据说很“爱玩”哦。  
他顿悟，露出微笑。  
不，我不是说这个。风子小姐难得会回日本来，本以为是回来休息，没想到是接这个香水广告的cm。毕竟是有名的超模，我很敬佩她的工作态度。  
啊…抱歉。  
同事略微低头，像是意识到自己失言。  
不过中岛君对谁都不抱有负面评价，果然很厉害啊。  
他指指自己的眼睛。  
亲眼所见都不一定真实，何况道听途说呢，您觉得是吗？  
他觉得这样的态度没有任何问题，只不过没想到会遭到他未来的太太——现在还是陌生人的女性，这样反驳他。  
“不偏不倚，就说明你对任何人都不抱有可以称得上爱的情感。你不爱别人，别人也不会爱你。你好可怜，都没有被人深爱过啊。”  
他后来想可能不是没有被人深爱过，只不过他完全没有想过要怎样回应。  
他对同事微微颔首，表示自己还有工作要做，便回了办公室。但他没想到的是，就在他转身的当会儿，有个极其美丽的姑娘指着他饶有兴趣地对旁边的人问了一句。  
——“那个人是谁？”

\---

切莫贪杯。

\---

找，到，啦。  
她回日本来，本来就是度假的。拍cm只是预定外的意外，工作之余总要有些有趣的事情作为调剂——有趣的人也行，有趣的人和事，八成不分家。  
工作是工作，私事是私事。  
只不过在工作场上看到一个很好吃的对象，好像还是第一次。她的眼睛随着那个让她感兴趣的背影滴溜溜地转了几圈，收回目光，指着那个背影问是谁。  
经纪人看了她一眼，带了点警告的意思。  
“风子，不要对合作方的相关人员下手。那位是中岛健人君，这次合作方的一位制作人。”  
她立刻举手表示自己肯定很安分，没有任何小九九。经纪人对她抱着十分不相信的眼神，她顿时笑弯一双眼。  
“真酱，你知道我从来不会让私人的事打扰工作的。”  
总之不要随便招惹合作方的相关人士——不要盯着中岛君了，我们以后还会和他有很多交集，如果你真的要把工作转移一部分回日本的话，中岛君的好人缘可以给你提供很多机会。  
“嗯~？”  
她不听经纪人的话，又往离开的方向看了一眼。  
“是个乖宝宝啊。”  
风子。  
被警告地一瞥，她讨好地伸手去抱住经纪人，放软声音撒娇。  
“可是他是我喜欢的类型啊。真酱，我好像对他一见钟情了。”  
你怕是又看上人家气质干净，能让你当成小动物逗着玩。经纪人放下手机拍拍她的背，不是不让你谈恋爱，只不过你要有分寸。喜欢不喜欢是你自己的感觉，有些人能不能惹又是另一回事。  
“真酱觉得中岛君是不能惹的类型？”  
我是说你好好工作，真要出手也换个场合。  
她眨眨眼。  
“真酱同意了？”  
我说不同意你难道会听？这世界上能管你的人除了令尊令堂，连一个细胞都还没出现吧。  
嘿嘿。  
她装作没听到地天真一笑。  
不要过分了。  
“真酱，我看上去是过分的人吗？”  
经纪人没答话。  
她看出一脸欲言又止。  
“好吧我保证。在合适的时间和合适的地点再去搭讪中岛君，这样总可以了吧？”  
她伸了个懒腰，轻拍了下自己的脸。深呼吸，踏进摄影棚，露出可爱的笑来。  
我就是我。  
“各位早上好，今天请多多指教了！”

\---

风子小姐好可爱啊。  
中岛从办公室里出来，就听见年轻的职员们聚在一起小声讨论，无一例外谈话里都会出现这句。  
他往摄影棚的方向看了一眼，又看了看公司里不断经过的工作人员们。  
看上去大家情绪都很不错啊。他暗自这么想，与艺人的合作里最期待出现的就是这种意外，能够带动氛围的，形成场内良好情绪的意外。  
啊，中岛制作人，您好。  
工作人员们礼貌地朝他打招呼，他也回以笑容。  
看上去拍摄很愉快啊。  
风子小姐太可爱了，稍微有点抖s气却和小恶魔一样迷人，怎么会有人不喜欢她呢？  
女性工作人员们的笑容带着丝丝羡慕，却看不出任何负面情绪——他不由勾起嘴角。  
有趣。  
没有嫉妒，没有批判，没有鄙视，没有冷漠。  
每一位能做到顶尖的艺人，并非只靠美貌和身材，人脉、情商、魅力，将其一切包容的眼光和智慧缺一不可。看来这位风子小姐也是这样的艺人，他所属的公司同她签约，确实没错。他正这么想着，就听到一声询问。  
您不去摄影棚看看吗？  
嗯？  
去看看拍摄现场。您以后说不定也会有很多与风子小姐接触的机会——听说风子小姐以后要把一部分工作中心转回日本呢。  
只过了半秒他便笑着婉言谢绝了。  
不必了。如果真的有那一天，倒是再接触也不迟。  
我还期待着您与风子小姐的谈话呢，不知道为什么像是能擦出不同的火花来一样。  
那位说话的工作人员有些不好意思，见他没有生气的样子又说了下来。  
中岛君，您不考虑做一个采访企划吗？  
如果公司有需要的话，我会考虑的。  
他这样回答。想着自己不该在这里傻站着，他便打算离开。今天大学的前辈发了消息来约他喝酒，他思忖着时间差不多也该走了。  
“中岛君，真波制作人请您进去一下。”  
他略感疑惑。  
“我现在过去。”  
现场出问题了？

\---

突然的，中岛被抱住了。  
被不认识的女性抱住了。  
熟悉的香气。  
眼前的女性并不比他矮多少，他一侧头她的侧脸便近在咫尺——仿佛立刻就能亲到的程度。女性栗金色的长发垂在肩头，软绵绵地就听到一声“まぁーちゃん”，他来不及反应，就看到抱住他的人抬起头来。  
该如何形容那双眼睛呢？  
显然是可爱的，却像是用可爱在掩饰着什么似的。  
是一双可爱，却狡黠的眼睛。  
“风子！”  
伴随一声急喝，女性的手臂被从他的身上拉开，他清楚地看到她在他颈侧吐了吐舌头，还有一声听不清却又异常让他感到警惕的“ヤバイ”，不过转眼就露出毫无破绽的笑容来，在他说话之前就规规矩矩和他道了歉。  
“对不起，我认错人了。”  
她身上那股他熟悉的香气正是这次公司制作的cm里推出的香水味，在公司拿到这次cm拍摄机会之后，作为参与的制作人他闻过无数次。  
那本是一股甜蜜又令人安心的恬淡香气，他在刚刚的一瞬间却觉得并不如他之前对香水留下的固有印象，变成了一种……  
甜蜜而热情的陷阱。  
他再次把目光放回站在眼前的女性身上。  
看年纪比他要小一些，赤着脚站在白色的大理石地上，修长的双腿上沾了水，有几滴顺着腿滑到脚踝。在那几滴水珠的映衬下，她整个人都惊人地耀眼而散发出让人移不开目光的魅力来。  
“对不起，中岛君。”  
女性见他在看她，对他扬起狗狗似的无辜笑容。  
他在心里暗暗叹气，伸手过去。  
“久仰大名了，菊池さん。”  
“你在生气吗？”风子的笑容越发可爱，“真的对不起，我把你认成真酱了。她帮我去找高跟鞋了。没有真酱，我什么都做不成啊。”  
是要拍下一个场景了吧。  
他看了眼站在一边用眼神不断表示歉意的经纪人，手里果真提着一双黑色的高跟鞋。  
听说这次的cm整体构想，作为主角的风子小姐也提出了很多建议，甚至带了自己的私物过来进行拍摄。这双高跟鞋，恐怕也是她自己的东西，否则也不会是经纪人去找，而是由公司的工作人员拿过来了。  
黑色的，系带的缎面细高跟。  
品味很棒。  
“真的很抱歉。”风子笑眯眯地看他，双手合十，“中岛君原谅我吧？”  
他这才想起刚刚感觉到的违和感是为什么。  
“菊池さん知道我？”  
风子接过那双高跟鞋，没有任何架子地坐在一边整理起绑带来，“真波さん说中岛君是最好的策划人，请我务必和您见一面。这次一见……”  
风子歪着头，他正好接收到她的上目线，接着就看到她对他一眨眼。  
中岛觉得那升腾起来的警惕感不但没有减因为她可爱而人畜无害的眼神弱化，反而让他全身都紧绷了一瞬。  
他听到她说：  
“最好这个词，名不虚传。”

\---

“我知道啦！我知道啦！”  
她抬起手捂住耳朵做出可怜兮兮的样子，从离开摄影棚她就被经纪人念叨个不停。  
从“说好不出手”到“你觉得中岛君怎么会相信你认错人的借口”再到“你对中岛君到底是个什么想法”最后是“中岛君看你的眼神都变了”，她被念得发晕，干脆扑过去捂住经纪人的嘴，“真酱！真酱！我知道错了！我就是控制不住自己想逗他嘛！”  
近距离地看，发现这位中岛君，真是个了不得的帅哥。  
那是个超越性别的美人。  
眼神柔和，看她的时候没有他人对她抱有“想法”的情绪，只是很平常地看她。在受到她突如其来地一抱的时候僵硬了一瞬，却又马上平静下来。听到她说认错人的时候，虽然闪过疑惑的表情，最终只是以与她握手选择相信她的话。  
拥有绅士的品格的男人。  
不仅是个美人，还是个有趣的人。  
“真酱，我觉得他未来的孩子，一定很漂亮。”  
她慢悠悠地塞了颗草莓糖在嘴里，“他真的很好看，他的脸蛋有种让人能看呆的帅气和漂亮，混在一起一点都不违和。”  
你到底是要跟人家谈恋爱还是想找乐子啊？  
经纪人叹气，像是很头疼。  
“谁知道呢——我只是肚子饿了。”  
她的笑加深，“他正好出现了。我想吃点好吃的罢了。”  
中岛君，到底是你的哪种类型？  
“嗯？”她乌黑的眼珠转了转，“不想发展下去的类型吧。”  
那你还去招惹人家？  
“真酱~”她靠上经纪人的肩，“我直觉觉得他是个很危险的人。倒也不是说侵略性一类的东西……对对，应该是像空气。”  
你是在说中岛君存在感太弱吗！  
“不是哦。绝对不是。”  
她想了想，“是一旦有了接触，就会离不开，就跟每天必须的空气一样。没有会死掉的。我还没玩够，不想被某个特定的人束缚。他真的……嗯，是那一类最扮猪吃老虎的人了。”  
风子，你真的脑子坏了吧。  
“我太累啦，真酱。忍不住想做点刺激的事情。”她又扬起笑容，像是刚刚在脸上出现了刹那的疲惫不存在一样，“他正好就是那个人而已。没什么特别的。”  
她抬起手看看自己的掌心。  
她抱住他的时候，碰到了他的手。  
那个人有双修长的手。像是常年抚弄乐器的，有力又温柔的手。  
不知道被那双手抚摸是什么感觉啊~  
想快点，快点吃掉你啊。

\---

他如约去了和大学前辈们的饮酒会。  
不过令他感到意外的是，他尊敬的老师也在席。与前辈们打过招呼后，他恭敬地与老师问了好。  
更令他没想到的是，饮酒到半情绪正酣，他便听到前辈一句“今天有美人投怀送抱”的调侃。他一口酒差点被噎，老师也颇有兴趣地放了酒杯问起是怎么回事。  
他便摆手。  
“哪有怎么回事，对方认错了人而已。”  
“健人以前就是被大家追逐的对象，但是女朋友都是可爱又温柔的乖乖女啊——”前辈一拍肩，戏谑地挤眉弄眼，“这次被完全不同的类型示好有什么感觉？听说那位是出了名的爱玩哦？”  
他还没回答，周遭前辈们便起哄起来。  
“听说她这次就是回来度假的呢。”  
“健人，人家看上你了！”  
“铜墙铁壁也要陷落了？”  
“不过人家说不定只是玩玩而已啊？风流韵事嘛哈哈哈哈！”  
“前辈。”他微笑着给前辈们斟酒，“你知道我最不喜欢听背后议论了。”  
说着朝老师对着前辈们打了个眼色——“老师还在场”。老师看到他的眼神，大笑着让大家不在在意他，又问起前辈们铜墙铁壁是怎么回事。  
“老师您看，我们这一帮人都是文学院出身，只有健人当了电视台的制作人，但是他完全不把握机会啊！您看他这么多年以来交往过的女朋友，一个圈内人都没有！”  
前辈瞧了他一眼，见他不动声色地喝酒也不打算反驳的样子，又拍拍他的肩，“简直是个顽固的家伙，老师您看这不是铜墙铁壁是什么！”  
他只是笑。  
见他一副不肯松口的样子，大家也觉得无趣，便也不再把话题放在他身上，立刻换了个话题聊了起来。  
健人。  
他听到老师叫他，便应了声，给老师倒上酒。  
是，老师。我在听。  
最近工作顺利吗？  
他听到熟悉而亲切的语气，便舒展开眉眼，放松了情绪。  
很顺利，托您的福，一切都顺利，工作很开心。  
以前你就是品性正直端正的好孩子，在文学院女性甚众男性稀缺的环境里，多少都有些男女关系混杂……我听你说要去电视台工作的时候，还奇怪按你的性格怎么会想到要接触更复杂的环境。  
他换了只手拿酒杯，满眼含笑。  
老师，我喜欢美人和艺术品。电视台是个不错的选择。  
健人，这么多年，我从来没问过你为什么要从最初选择留校到突然改了主意——少了一位优秀的作家，我心存遗憾啊。  
他听老师的语气里没有什么遗憾却有几分笑意，便想老师见他现在工作顺利，也不再执念过去的事。  
没什么特别的。  
他垂眼一笑。  
您从前说我安稳勤奋，是做研究的人才，即便不做研究也有才气能做个好作家。可是究竟是不是如此，我自己也不确定。所以当时有朋友在电视台工作，便拜托他介绍，通过考试进去工作。或许……  
他想起今天让他一愣的那双笑眼。  
过了这几年时间，我想自己并不是安分的人。电视台接触的人多样，每天都是挑战。这是我自己选择的，这样能有动力前进下去。人生无聊，总有点意外才好。况且，或许我是在等着可以改变我的某次邂逅吧。  
当时好像还有人介绍你进娱乐圈？  
是有这么回事。  
他猜或许是学长们告诉老师，便不再隐瞒，坦诚相告。  
在这时代的漩涡里，不是参与者，而是旁观者，在这暗无天日的时局里，抛却人生的乐与苦，去欣赏他人的乐与苦——你当年写的报告，我现在都还记得。  
老师的目光在他脸上停了一瞬，他觉得那像是在提醒他，又似在关切。  
人不可能永远是旁观者的，我当时就这么跟你说。  
您是说，我也会掉进陷阱里吗？  
不好说。但是如果一辈子不掉几次陷阱，人生岂不是无趣吗？这样会孤独终老，实在是没有意思。  
是，我记住了。  
他不想在其中再多争论，草草结束了对话。  
陷阱？  
退开不就好了。

\---

顾盼生辉。

\---

他连着几日都在棚内跟进拍摄——老板让他准备后续企划，杂志社的访谈也会陆续到来，在cm拍摄结束后，就是他要接手进行策划，与她合作了的时候了。  
中岛旁观了几天后发现风子小姐在业内的盛名并非虚名，她不仅敬业，更有这个业界里必不可或缺的灵气。  
他在现场持续跟进拍摄下来，发现她不仅对导演的指示执行得彻底到位，更在其中加上了自己的理解，状态转换快而自然，和周围的工作人员以及合作艺人都相处得融洽，并不傲慢，也不冷漠，非常风趣，让棚内充满了欢声笑语。  
看起来是位十分聪明而温和的女性。  
除去那天意外似的一抱，她之后便与他再无交谈。  
她全身心沉浸在工作之中，异样地夺目耀眼。  
只要站在镜头之下，她就是最耀眼的存在。  
爱慕者甚众，厌恶者也有之。  
独特的魅力。  
他拜托同事找了她以往的杂志，观察起她的神态来。  
他逐渐发现了个奇妙的事。  
风子小姐在镜头前绝不隐瞒，但在人前却绝不坦诚。  
多有趣啊不是吗。  
周围人无不在说“风子小姐谈吐幽默为人坦率”，他却无论如何也不能忘记她抬起头的那一眼。  
顽皮的可爱的眼神，却把什么东西掩饰在那令人亲近的明眸之下——类似冷漠，或者是……  
他想了想。  
狩猎者的眼神。  
看待玩具的眼神。  
但这是不能说的对吗？  
他抬头。  
那闪闪发光的身影正在镜头面前笑得灿烂，他放柔眼神，不再以观察的目光去看她。  
珍惜每一位合作的艺人，以对待朋友的想法去和他们接触。  
他正这样想，风子突然朝他看了过来。  
机位移到她的目光相反方向，风子忽的就对他伸手过来。那我应立于此处的姿态和强大气场突然消散，像是在等他去握她的手。不等他反应，她便又收回手，抬了抬自己的下巴，对他璀然一笑。  
接着又像是什么都没有发生过一样，泰然自若地移到镜头前继续拍摄。  
不好。  
他心里暗暗敲起警钟。  
他看了看手机，同事正好传了手头正在做的企划案过来，回办公室吧。  
不过……  
他听到“cut”的暂时终止令，站起来走到布景边。风子正在和大家一一说着谢谢，转过头就看到了他。她的眼里闪过一丝惊讶，对他打了个招呼。  
“早上好，中岛君。”  
他便对她伸手。  
“辛苦了，菊池さん。”

\---

她知道他一直在看她。  
在观察她。  
却像是和自己无关，并不想从她身上得到什么，仅仅只是以旁观的目光看着她。那视线并不具有侵略性，也不冒犯，只是看着她而已。  
绝不亲近合作艺人，至今毫无例外。  
她听说了他的传闻的同时，也对他越发来了兴趣。  
果然，有趣的人和有趣的事，十有八九不分家。  
诶~  
她在心里笑出声。  
好可爱啊。  
她猜中岛多半是要退开，不过她也并不觉得挫败。不是这样怎么好玩呢，一下吃到嘴里，一点也不好玩。与人斗，才能把有趣这个词的现实意义发挥到最大不是吗。  
只不过预料外的，他走过来对她伸了手。  
那双，仿佛常年与乐器交流的手。  
修长的，映衬在她的眼里异常禁欲又色气的手。  
朝她摊开了掌心，像是要她把手交叠上去。  
不知为何，她竟然生出一股“前路交于此”的莫名感觉。一旦把手放到这掌心里，她就将和这个人产生交错的人生，势均力敌地陷落——陷落到彼此都的无法脱身的境地里。  
不过呢。  
她轻笑。  
她把手放上去，中岛便握住她的手，把她从布景上扶住，带她走下了台阶。  
但即便是这样亲近的距离，像是能产生什么暧昧的距离，他也只是握住了她的手而已。  
这个人，简直就是世间少女梦想里最标准的王子。  
她又被这个想法逗乐。  
她并不相信命运。  
从来不信。  
所以，即便有人现在告诉她“中岛就是你今后要一直一起走下去的命运”，她也不会说着原来如此然后顺从。  
说她任性也好说她叛逆也罢，自己的路是要自己选择并前进的，与“命运”无关不是吗？  
“之后的企划，由我来与风子小姐共同合作。”她听到中岛不紧不慢地对她开口，转身的时候适时地放开她的手，还对她微微鞠躬，“请风子小姐多多指教了。”  
“はい。”  
她轻快地回答，“也请中岛君手下留情。”  
中岛忽的的就对她笑起来。  
虽有心理准备——她明白中岛的容颜对自己极有吸引力，但仍猝不及防地被这纯粹温暖的笑容冲击得心跳漏了一拍——她掩饰地也扬起笑容，中岛对她一颔首，“风子小姐的手非常柔软，和您给人的印象如出一辙，若是我还请您手下留情，像是对您失敬。”  
所以呢？  
她没有把这句话问出口，却在这被回应的话里感受到莫名的危险。她便直视中岛的眼睛，想看看他到底在想什么。  
但还是那双温和无害的眼睛。  
“您想必，是个很能体察他人情绪的人。比您表现出来的，要更温柔……更不被人所知。”  
中岛突然说了这样一句。  
她的视线移到中岛身后。  
“有人在等你哦中岛君。”  
他对她点头，“那就失礼了,菊池さん。”

\---

坐在保姆车里，她舔了口棒棒糖。酸奶味的，糖里的甜被酸中和掉一些，留下来的是纯正的牛奶香气。  
“真酱。”  
她无意识地叫了一声经纪人。经纪人正在整理她的工作日程，她便问：  
“cm的摄影预定之后还有什么工作？”  
还有三家杂志采访，知道你要度假，没有接太多。  
“...嗯…”她拖着声音凑过去抱住经纪人，“都推掉吧。我不要采访了，拍cm都是意外了，我想休息。”  
全部推掉？  
“中岛君的那个留下，我要跟他聊聊。”  
怎么了这是？  
“真酱~”她晃了晃手臂，“我被他小看了！他居然小看我！这个人好讨厌啊！我以后绝对不要跟他工作！”  
所以呢？  
“他看透我了…。”风子小声嘟囔，“不快点把他吃到嘴然后逃掉，他会让我窒息的。我不想被他看到的部分，他才观察了几天而已…全部都看出来了。他太可怕了。”  
难得看到你这么动摇啊？  
“也不是啦…”她又抓了根棒棒糖，撕掉包装纸塞进嘴里，“我不喜欢他，也不讨厌他，不是能发展成朋友的关系，更别说进一步了。只不过预料外的吸引力…我觉得这可能是太累的副作用吧，让我对他有种——对，我觉得他好像，能掌握我今后的人生，甚至改变我的计划好的前进轨迹。”  
经纪人也嗯了声。  
那你为什么非得要招惹中岛君不可？  
听到这个问题她又笑眯眯地弯起眼睛，“他可爱啊。我觉得，他真的很可爱。”  
经纪人再次露出一副不知道说什么好的表情。  
“真酱，下周一我就飞巴黎。——我要好好工作！”  
采访是这周三，你不打算再多休息休息了？  
经纪人这样问。  
“不用了。”  
她把自己埋进经纪人怀里，“真酱，我要是闯祸了，你要救我哦。”  
那我先把你关起来让你不要去找中岛君好了。  
“嘿嘿~”

\---

“那么，能请您聊聊这次的拍摄给您带来了什么感想吗？”  
在上次在片场的对话之后又是数天的毫无交流。当风子小姐再次坐在他对面，用那双笑眯眯的眼睛望着他的时候，异样的感觉再次涌上了心头。  
他端坐着，凝视着面前这位女性的明眸。这是他的习惯，在与人交谈时，一定要注视着对方的眼睛。这次也不例外，他的目光没有一刻离开过她。  
也因此，他发现风子小姐比起杂志上——比起前两次近距离的接触，把那部分令他好奇的特质藏的更深，以至于完全接触不到了。  
在片场的时候，他时常能听到风子不遗余力地夸奖周围的工作人员与合作伙伴。不是非常明显直白的褒奖，却在无时不刻地按着他人的想法为其裹上轻柔的安抚。  
实在是个……柔软又贴心的人。  
“我想……嗯对了中岛君，”她的手往自己胸口轻轻一拍，“中岛君有没有觉得，这个广告是我来拍，真的是太好了呢？”  
“风子小姐这是在刁难一个没有参加企划的门外汉。”  
他不准痕迹地转移话题，就看到一只手按了下桌上的录音笔，在那小红点消失之后，女性的明眸再次朝他看了过来，依旧是他在杂志上看过的无数次可爱的，顽皮而又自信的笑容。  
“中岛君的本意呢？”  
风子撑着下巴，像个好奇宝宝凑过来看他记下的内容，“哇已经这么多了。”  
再凑近一点，他就能亲到她了。  
他有点无奈，却还是不自觉地露出笑来。  
“没错。”  
“嗯？”  
风子睁大眼睛疑惑地看他，像是没能理解他这突如其来的一言。  
“是风子小姐，真的太好了。能与您一同工作，我想，称为荣幸也不过分。”  
“はいー”风子显然对这个回答很满意，“谢谢中岛君的夸奖~我也觉得——”  
他一愣。  
香气迎面而来，宛如不可避开的甜蜜陷阱。  
“给你奖励。”  
脸颊上的柔软温热一瞬便退开，“我也觉得能参加cm的拍摄太好了。”  
亲完她又想起什么一般，竖起食指“嘘”了声，“不要告诉真酱哦，她以后就会说我在工作的时候不专心了。”  
他几不可闻地叹气，收起电脑。  
“如果我没有猜错的话，我这应该是被风子小姐占了便宜？”  
风子听到他的话止不住大笑，接着身后过来，轻轻用指腹擦了擦那被触碰的皮肤，“单纯的问候礼节而已，中岛君应该不会在意的吧？”  
“但我想我还是应该跟您要点什么。”他任那只手在自己脸颊上轻抚，“我吃亏了，不是吗。”  
风子再次凑近他，他清楚地看到她眼睛里亮闪闪的星星——宛如钻石碎屑般明亮，让她整个人都看起来无比吸引着他人的目光。  
“那我还非得占这个便宜不可了。”  
嘴唇上又是轻轻一碰。  
“中岛君，真的好漂亮。”  
风子的眼神迷离了一瞬。  
“不像人间人……比我见过的所有人都还要漂亮。”  
他听见她的低声呢喃，发现她脸上的笑容也尽数消失，只剩在端详他的那双眼睛，泛起薄薄的水雾。  
他被她的眼神迷惑得失神了刹那。  
这样的神情，在任何地方，都没有看到过的，宛如看待至宝——甚至是、甚至是……  
珍爱的表情。  
但也仅仅只是一瞬，风子立刻远离了他，那股让他恍惚的香气也随即消散，他再抬头看她，发现她的脸上再次浮现起那令人熟悉，却令他感到不适的顽皮笑容。  
“抱歉啦中岛君。”  
她还是笑眯眯的，“如果你晚上有空的话，这个给你。”  
她递过来一张纸条，“我晚上会在这里等你的，请让我跟你道个歉吧。对了，偷偷的哦，我也不会告诉真酱的。”  
他的视线在她手上停了几秒，拿过了那张写着地址的纸条。  
“那就麻烦风子小姐了。”

\---

完蛋了。  
她止不住心脏狂跳，从中岛的办公室出来，她便借口自己好久没有睡觉回了公寓。  
她想一个人独处，冷静想想自己一时冲动都做了些什么。  
她破了入行多年给自己立下的绝不会违背的原则——还是很多条。  
不招惹圈外人，不在工作场合发展关系。  
在工作的时候，不在任何人、任何人面前，流露自己的情绪。  
她全都，忘记了。  
在中岛抬起眼，凝视她的时候，她全都忘记了。  
太糟糕了。  
那双漆黑明亮，仿佛饱含着一个世界的温柔眼神，那双眼睛里只有她一个人，再无其他的专注眼神。  
糟了。  
好像惹到不得了的人了。  
当时为什么要接这个cm呢……明明是回来休息的。她埋怨起经纪人的坚持，以及那句“既然要把工作转移一部分回来，不如先回来和业内的人士接触一下，说不定能有什么好的进展，擦出火花也说不定”。  
这下好了。  
她又想起在那蜻蜓点水的触碰之后，中岛朝她看过来的眼神。  
那双波澜不惊的眼睛，猛地染上了侵略般的光，比起观察，更像是让她坦白心声，让她毫无保留地把自己藏起来的，不愿给任何人看的那部分，完全展示给他。  
不仅如此，甚至还混杂了类似占有，又像是起了兴趣般的情绪。  
她控制不住，近距离地凝视他的时候，那让她感到战栗的眼神，又变得包容而柔软，仿佛接受了她的亲近，并不抗拒让她踏入他的世界。  
怎么会有人说他是铜墙铁壁呢。  
这分明，就是无边深海。  
在她被吸引着无意识地朝这片风平浪静的大海靠近，逐渐被包围的时候，逐渐被温暖的海水贴近皮肤的时候，也逐渐被吞没——直至失去意识，无法脱身。  
她又气恼起来。  
什么命运？她才不信这是什么命运！被吸引就是命运吗？  
才不是。  
不是。  
经纪人的信息正好发过来。  
“Tokyo to Paris.”  
她非得占上风不可，她如果这样坠入深海，她今后该怎么面对自己的人生——她为自己设定好的人生？  
不过……即便是注定要逃走的现在，有一点是不会令人后悔的。  
她想起那停留了刹那的吻，露出志得意满的笑来。  
中岛君，真的很好吃啊。

\---

鸩酒易饮。

\---

“风子小姐？”  
他本准备再晚点离开公司，却发现办公室门被推开，伸进来只白皙的手扒在门边，带着鸭舌帽的小脑袋探头探脑，看到他的同时就笑弯了眼。  
“啊——果然还在公司。”风子说着“打扰了”便轻车熟路地推门进来，他才看到她换了身衣服，手里拎着个纸袋，着着一件一字肩的衬衫，下装穿了条前开叉的长裙，走动时露出若隐若现白皙的大腿。  
不得不称赞，风子的美丽，一直被她极佳的魅力掩盖八成，只有在她安静下来的时候，才会发现她的容颜和外表，也极其欺骗人心。  
“我开车经过这里。”她像是看出他的疑惑，主动地开口了，“我猜你可能还在，就偷偷溜上来了。”  
他便想安保何时能让人这么轻而易举想来就来，猜她没有说实话，却也不追究，请她坐。  
“晚饭吃了吗？”风子溜达到他旁边，背着手看他手头的文件，“哇这些企划案——你也挺辛苦的，都要亲自过目吗？”  
“工作而已。”他带过话题，不打算多谈，“风子小姐在连着走秀拍摄的时候也会觉得辛苦吗？”  
风子却一敲手心，恍然大悟似的，“啊我知道了。中岛君喜欢这份工作，所以辛苦也是挑战，这类似的意思是吧？”  
聪明。只一句话就能听出他的隐藏之意，他暗叹她的反应灵敏，不由得又多几分欣赏。  
风子没有在这个话题上再纠缠，从手边的袋子拿了几个打包好的盒子出来，把那堆企划案一股脑地推到一边，在他面前献宝似的打开盖子，“我不知道你喜欢吃什么，姑且都点了几份带过来——真波pd说你喜欢刺身，我就擅自打包了寿司。这家店我挺喜欢，大厨人很风趣，他还会讲冷笑话来着，”说着把盒子推过来，还适时递上一双筷子，“不喜欢的话也拜托你尝一尝，这个真的很好吃，人生不就是要不断尝试吗？”  
“真波？”  
他反问。  
“拍摄间隙真波さん说时不时会和你去喝酒……”她突然反应过来，“你生气了？”  
他垂下眼。  
“不，谢谢你，风子小姐。”  
她拉了个椅子在他旁边坐下，拿出袋子里的果汁插上了吸管。  
“中岛君。”  
他送了一块寿司进嘴，听到她喊他。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……只不过，”她晃晃手腕拿起手机，“你以前有说过我是「比表面看上去更温柔」的人对吧？”  
他没答话。  
她忽的举起手机对准他，他听到卡擦一声，就看到她垂下了头。  
“你的眼神，比我见过的任何人，都还要温柔。”  
她轻轻的说，又抬起头来对他笑。  
“但我绝不如中岛君所想，绝不是中岛君想象的那种人。”  
“普通的……”  
他擦擦手，转头过去面对风子。  
“普通的一面，总会被人接受。自己无法接受的一面，难堪的一面，永远不想被人发现的一面，在被人看到、注视、以至于挖掘到底的时候，不如试着放松下来。”  
风子的表情凝固了。  
“不爱自己的一面，总会被别人爱的，不是吗？”  
他后来抱着女儿回想那一晚的时候，发觉那大概是那时的风子对他已经能表现出的最大限度的坦诚了。  
并非需要他人爱、他人回应的风子，而是普通的，本真的风子。  
她鼓起勇气了。  
他的太太说他从未深爱过他人，但就在那一晚，他突然明白“不感兴趣”这个词实在无谓。  
他想把她留在身边。

\---

风子喝醉了。  
她坐在他身边用天真的神情望着他，发出傻乎乎却又可爱无比的笑声，收起了那副进攻的姿态，安安静静地喝酒。  
这是一家高级酒店下属的酒吧，他来过数次也算轻车熟路，带着风子找了个隐蔽的角落。  
风子调戏他“诶中岛君也在意我是个艺人吗”，他并不反驳，让她坐在了角落，自己则坐在她对面，挡住了他人的视线。  
她趴在桌上，直勾勾地盯着他瞧。  
小动物一样湿润的眼神，毫不避讳地看着他。接着，忽的发出感叹。  
“中岛君……真的好漂亮。”  
她把手抬起来，又像是意识到什么放下了。  
“漂亮过分了……好可怕。”  
他被这孩子气的话逗笑，“为什么？”  
“美丽的人会让人心生敬畏，一种程度上说也是……唔……”她皱眉，“也算是，防御机制吧。”  
他看她又举起酒杯，却也不打算拦，“风子小姐也很漂亮啊。我猜你也被很多人夸奖过漂亮吧。”  
“那…那不一样！”风子的手一拍桌子，手环清脆地发出响声，“不一样……”  
中岛君，是不能被拥有的美人。  
这句话很小声，宛如自言自语。  
“我要回去了……”  
风子嘟囔着站起来，又差点摔回去，“我要回去了，中岛君。”  
他伸手捞住风子，让她靠着自己。  
“但是……”  
风子又皱起眉。  
“中岛君好可怕，我不要……不想……”  
什么？  
他没明白风子这句自言自语想表达什么，风子突然拉住他的手，往电梯的方向大步跨过去。  
“中岛君。”  
风子把他抵在电梯间的转角，扬起笑容看他。那个笑容纯粹得剥离了一切伪装，无邪无畏，只剩下赤裸的真心。他恍然发现自己被风子按住肩膀，整个胸口都被风子的身体贴了上来。  
那股熟悉的甜蜜而热情的香，如今混杂着酒气，变成灼热的催情剂，让他的神智也变得模糊。  
“中岛……”  
风子轻轻唤他。  
“我想要一个吻……我想，要一个……”  
他第一次主动吻住了她。

\---

“想要什么”。  
他问风子，想从自己这里得到什么。  
风子搂住他，想了半天，最终只是摇头。  
“什么都不要……”  
什么都不要。  
他压下心底泛起的奇异感觉，抚了抚风子的发。  
“但是……”  
风子凑上来讨吻，“想和你做一次。”  
他便也去亲她。  
“为什么不呢。”

\---

那可爱的脸蛋和眼前的景象实在是冲突得过分，以至于让他感到有些头痛，但身体的感受，却是真实而热切的。  
湿热的口腔包裹着他，他垂眼便看到她有些吃力却很是认真的动作，他伸手去抚她的脖颈，感受到她皮肤的细微颤抖。  
苏醒的欲望在她的努力下涨大，她抬眼看他的时候竟被他看出几分乞求，但很快的那不甚明晰的示弱被隐藏了起来。  
风子呢喃着吻他。  
他听见她在问“中岛喜欢我吗”。  
再无别人了。  
能这样击碎我的防线，让我的心如此柔软下来的人，再无别人了。  
“风子。”  
他握住她的手放在自己的胸口，她柔软的手掌下，是他剧烈跳动的心。  
“就当是这样吧。”  
就当是这样吧。  
“我该……”风子靠住他的肩，“我不知道……”  
“按你喜欢的继续下去就好。”他伸手握住她的腰，在她的背上来回抚摸，感受她细密的颤抖，“继续。”  
风子像是被这句话所鼓励，伸手握住了他的前端。  
“那，”她的笑容又变得狡黠，“让中岛射在我身体里，可以吗？”  
被这句话蛊惑得脊背都在发麻的自己，也真是没救了。  
他苦笑。  
见他不作声，风子拿掉那透明的膜，跪在他的大腿边，努力往下坐，想把他纳进身体。  
他看到她的脸上飞起红霞，喘息都变了调。  
看来真是按照自己的想法为所欲为。  
他轻笑着撑住她的身体，用吻分散她的注意力。  
“怎么了？不继续了吗？”  
她没有回答，只是提着一口气迫切地往下坐，他感觉到她的身体瞬间收紧，他闷哼一声，炙热的内壁缠绕上来，把他裹紧。  
她的声音变得绵软，脸上满是情动的妩媚，却始终咬着下唇，不肯再让声音多泄露一点。  
她咬住下唇，竭力让自己不要发出更多声音，离开之时又重重坐下，进到深处一声呻吟溢出唇齿间，回荡在房间里，听得让他几乎无法控制自己。  
反复了几次，她搂住他的背，她湿润的喘息在他颈边飘荡，像是在调整呼吸。  
“风子。”  
他亲亲她的侧脸，得到模糊的回应。  
他的手下移到连接的地方，风子挣扎起来，却又让无法逃开，徒增让她无力的快感，“我要开始了。”  
大开大合地撞进她的身体，她的尖叫声混着呻吟在他耳边回荡，刚刚无法完全接纳被他全部顶进来，她的眼泪顿时流了满面。  
“风子一直说我漂亮。”  
他在风子的耳边压低了声音，满意地感受到身体收紧，缠绵地裹住了他，“在我看来，风子现在的美，才让我终身难忘。”  
呻吟声和“好舒服”的声音在房间里落下，甜蜜得过分，他朝她身体里隐蔽的一点持续冲撞，摩擦着她身体里敏感的每一处，在最深处沉重顶住扭转。  
风子再也无法隐藏自己的呻吟和哭声，她的身体颤抖着却要继续承受着接连不断的刺激。  
突兀划过一室旖旎的手机铃声吓得风子慌神，她想伸手去拿手机，却被保住她的人握住手，印了个炙热的吻在手腕上。  
“中岛……”  
她含着泪恳求他，但没有得到放松的机会。见她流露出如此柔软姿态，他从床头拿过手机，点开了扬声器。  
风子？  
“真……”  
她用眼神拜托他停下，但他根本不停，甚至把她一把抱起，又是重重挺进。  
她被快感冲击得无法思考，大脑一片空白。  
风子……？  
她一拳捶在中岛胸口，却发现根本使不上力气，只能含恨瞪他。中岛像是玩够了，把她搂在胸口，含笑亲亲她的耳垂。  
“真……真酱……”  
她努力缓和自己的呼吸，“我有点事，呜……！”  
怎么了？  
“没什么……我明天早上过去……呼、我明天过去找你……”  
好吧。不要喝太多酒哦，你又会头痛的。  
“嗯……好，谢谢真酱。”  
那我挂了哦。  
“拜……中岛！”  
电话挂掉的一瞬间她的尖叫声和沉重的肉体撞击声重合在一起。  
“风子想从我这里得到什么？”  
她的眼里，满是朦胧水汽掩盖下的，中岛深情的眼神。  
“不要。”  
她的笑恢复到他们初次见面时，那令人无法看清的甜蜜。  
“什么……”  
什么都不要。  
她感觉到中岛搂住她的手用了力气，故意合着他的呼吸猛地收缩甬道。  
“风……”  
她的依然在喘息，红霞飞遍那张娇俏可爱的脸蛋，笑容未改。  
“我不要。”  
她不信命运。  
即便这个人就是她的命运，她也不会现在就被降服。  
“不会和你再继续下去，也不会和你恋爱，更不想和你结婚，也不想要你的孩子。”  
她腿软得站不起来，却还是靠着中岛，用无比甜美可爱的声音，说出口不对心的话。  
“我们的关系，就到此为止。”

\---

听到同事们告诉他，风子拍完cm就再也没在现场出现过，经纪人那边也只回复说她本人因为私事目前不接受公务方面的委托和见面，中岛一瞬控制不住情绪，生平第一次胸腔里燃起怒火。  
跑了。  
风子当真如她自己所说，不给她自己，也不给他任何机会，就这么逃跑了。  
他直接给风子打电话，也只转到语音邮箱。  
中岛放下了电话。  
逃跑？  
试试看吧。  
努力逃跑试试看。  
他微笑起来。  
玩游戏吗？  
在这里，在这个属于“中岛健人”的领地里，到底谁才是踩进陷阱的那一个呢？

\---

风子正在家里的小院子里看牵牛花。  
去巴黎还有几天，她没待在东京，反而回了趟老家。她已经有好几年没回来了，这次招呼也不打一声就跑了回来把爸妈吓了一跳，她看到他们惊喜的表情，心想自己回家来是对的。  
工作啊什么的都扔一边去。  
家里也太好了。  
她惬意地在廊下的木地板上翻了个身，还可以吃到妈妈种的蔬菜，真是没有比现在更愉快的事了。  
风子全然不管外面有没有翻天，现在这个时候她的心情才是最重要的。  
但妈妈却问她是不是遇到了不舒心的事，看上去不开心了。  
她被问得一愣，接着露出招牌似的甜美笑容：“没有啊妈妈，我正好有假期可以回来看你们。工作上的事，总有坎坷的，也不是每次都顺利的，不过我都会克服的。”  
妈妈也不再追问，只说让她累了就回家，不要那么辛苦。  
她听到妈妈这么说突然有点委屈，冷不丁地冒出一句：“……妈妈，我好像闯祸了。”  
妈妈一听她这么说却并不紧张，看了她一眼反而笑起来。  
她说：“没关系。要是有坏人找上门来，妈妈就用扫把打他。”  
风子听了忍不住笑，又撒娇说那妈妈要保护我。两个人说了会儿话，妈妈去做事，风子盯着牵牛花又发起呆来。  
那天晚上她有那么一秒钟觉得，也许就这么沦陷下去也可以。可以和拥抱着她的，用温柔的眼神注视着她的这个人走下去，走到人生的每一个新阶段。但她立刻又否认了。  
风子想不明白，她到底是不想接受中岛，还是恐惧着有人走进她，打乱她的人生。只是现在，她并不想要——她需要想想，这个意外带来的结果，是否是她可以接受的。  
她又有点后悔。  
当时只是一时兴起，现在好像惹到惹不起的人了。  
她叹气。  
她爬起来倚在躺椅上，听到门口有声音。妈妈的声音远远传来，模模糊糊听不清，像是在跟谁说话似的。  
应该是推销员吧。  
风子这么想着，闭上眼睛。  
天气真好，突然困了。  
说话的声音停了，随之而来的，是轻轻的脚步声。  
是妈妈过来了吧。  
她模糊想着，感觉那人靠近了自己。  
有股淡淡的……木质的……  
木质的……  
“风子，我来了。”  
她的耳边贴近若有似无的热度和触感，伴随着男人的低声，那股似曾相识的淡香变成子弹狠狠打中靶心，她不仅顿时睡意全无，更是吓得魂飞魄散，差点就尖叫起来。她一睁开眼，就看到中岛对她笑盈盈的眼。  
“妈妈！！！”  
她好不容易咽下去的尖叫声又冒了出来，像只炸毛的猫想蹦起来逃跑，但中岛牢牢扣住她的手腕，把她整个人都锁在他的阴影里。风子挣脱不开，只能扭头紧紧闭上眼睛。  
“连和我对视的勇气都没有，竟然敢就那样出现在我眼前。”  
中岛的气息在她的脸颊上柳絮似的飘荡，她的鼻尖上都是记忆里环绕着、久久不能散去的古典香气，她曾觉得这味道让她想起眉目如画的贵族少年，就像她第一眼看到的中岛，是拨开封冻冰雪，悠然在尘世里傲立的深红玫瑰。  
她只觉得玫瑰美丽非凡世间无二，却哪想到，玫瑰有刺，亲近不得？  
走廊那头响起由远及近的脚步声，想到父母会看到她这幅狼狈模样，她只得先求饶：“你放开我，我不会逃跑的……拜托你。”  
她没有看中岛，只觉得中岛的动作停顿了下，竟然把她放开了。这时妈妈的声音也响起来：“怎么了风子？我听到你的尖叫……”  
她肩膀一抖，却能立刻扬起笑容掩饰：“没事的妈妈，我以为家里来了只大老鼠。”  
这个时候还不忘暗暗骂他。  
中岛听她这样说，勾起嘴角。  
妈妈没有察觉异样：“那就好。我给你们端了茶来，你们慢慢聊吧。”  
妈妈把茶盘放下，风子看到里面还摆了小份茶点，她忽然涌起一股无端的恼怒：“……妈妈！不用招待他！”  
妈妈却嗔她：“家里来了客人当然要招待。你们慢慢聊。”  
风子咬着牙咕哝“什么客人”，妈妈又对中岛笑说让他晚上留下吃饭，中岛欣然应允，风子在一边牙都要咬碎却无可奈何。等到妈妈离开，她转头就要离开当场，又被中岛抓住手腕。  
风子连个眼神都懒得给他：“我不管你用什么办法进的我家，现在给我滚出去。”  
中岛被她赶却一点也不生气，依然微笑着：“我说是你合作的制作人，找你有急事。你妈妈真的很通情达理，说让我进来做客。”  
见她不动作，中岛又说：“还是你觉得把我们的关系告诉她比较好？”  
风子立刻炸毛，她抬起脚就狠狠往他大腿上踢：“什么关系？！跟踪狂还是偏执狂？！”踢完了还不解气，又抬起手想扇他。  
中岛也不躲，任她一脚踢过来，巴掌也像是要硬生生的接下。风子早看到他眉头都皱起来，知道他痛得厉害——她用尽全力踹出去的力气，不可能没有感觉。她又突然觉得如果那张脸上落了红印就跟维纳斯的诞生上落了墨水印子一样让人遗憾，愣是卸了力气收手，扭头过去不再说话了。  
中岛见她不说话却也没有要离开的样子，放开她的手腕。风子感觉他的体温熨过来拥抱住自己，那人在她发上落了个吻，她听到他好像浅浅叹了口气。  
“找你这几天每天都像在悬崖上走钢丝……我有点累了，让我稍微抱抱你吧。如果你不想，推开我也没关系。”  
风子听他这样说，冷冰冰地应：“如果你真的觉得我不想，从刚开始就不应该找到这里来。你到底用了什么办法才找到我老家？除了我老板和真酱，我应该把信息保护得很好才对。”  
中岛被她冷语并不伤心，他依然拥抱着她，像是在解释又只是在自言自语：“我干得不错，社长分了点股份给我。有人看在那些股份的份上买我的面子，介绍了你老板给我认识。我求了他好久，他只说你在老家，什么都不肯说了。……我真的找了很多人，才打听到这个地方。我又花了两天挨家挨户打听，他们说你是这家的女儿，我这才找到这里。”  
风子听他语气好像在说天气很好似的平淡，她极聪明，又怎么不知道他是把千辛万苦都说成轻描淡写。她心里有气，觉得中岛的执著是在侵犯自己的领地，她多年在业内混得风生水起的好性格下却没把骨子里的傲气磨掉，只冷哼一声，依然不肯回答。  
中岛却像是看穿她，又叹了口气。他说：“风子，你明明就知道对于傲慢孤僻的人来说距离多么重要，却为什么要让我看到你本真的脆弱之处？”  
风子僵硬了下抿住嘴唇，他轻轻拍了拍她的背安抚她。  
“明明是你先来挑衅我的，你为什么都不肯面对我这个对手，让我站在空荡荡的竞技场上，茫然的面对着毫无意义的比赛结局——我对不战而胜没有任何兴趣，没有道理的失败更让我无法接受——所以我来找你问个清楚，你到底是想让我赢还是让我输？”  
“我不知道。”  
她听到自己这样说。  
她并非想不清楚，只是不想面对。  
中岛实在是太过敏锐了。  
他对她仅有些微的情绪波动便察觉到她的真心，她从未遇到过这样的人，从未遇到过……  
好似命运般拉扯在一起、如透过镜子看到自己那般与生俱来的熟悉，却又能让她明白那不是自己——那不是她透过镜子看到的自己，只是有着某种既视感的完全不同的白日梦，使她仅在刹那就产生了心甘情愿沉沦的错觉。  
所以，她才如此被吸引。  
却又充满了恐惧。  
与她认识的所有人都不同，与她谈过的所有恋爱都不同，与她遇见的所有感情都不同。  
她与中岛交换目光的那一刻，她已经彻底逃不掉了。  
“我一直觉得所有的相遇，都只是走在既定道路上的既定事件而已。没有意外，也不存在什么惊喜。如果这样想，我迟早都会和你见面。但是……我确实有某个瞬间，在后悔没有更早地遇见你。”  
中岛又亲了亲她的发。  
“你现在如此美丽，能让所有人都为你着迷，你在今后的每一天都是最好的你，但是……但是……”  
中岛的声音变得低哑，不知道怎么的带上几分不甘。  
“我好想，好想和你一起长大，我好想和你分享你所有的人生，我好想亲眼看到我没有目睹过的你的岁月，好想知道你曾经经历过的所以喜怒哀乐——我嫉妒着你遇见的每一个人，他们在他们的记忆里都收藏了你的片段，那原本也是我可以拥有的东西……”  
“你要拥有什么？”  
中岛听到风子打断他，从他怀抱里挣脱开。  
她的手背在他的脸颊上轻轻抚了抚，带过的微风有股说不出的果子香气。纯真而可爱，率直而无邪。  
“留下吃饭吧。”  
她的话让他又惊又喜，但她忽的又露出那种让他觉得危险的笑容。  
“晚上爸爸回来，你要记得亲口告诉他，他未来的女婿突然来拜访他了哦。”

END.


End file.
